


SCPxDanganronpa

by Doktor_Kai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Author doesnt know how to tag, Slow Updates, THERE MAY BE GORE, it’s probably gonna be redacted tho, mabye ships?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doktor_Kai/pseuds/Doktor_Kai
Summary: This is my first time really using ao3 and my first time im taking my writing seriously. Anyways as the title says this is an Danganronpa SCP au. Some characters will be researchers, some will be MTF units and some will be SCP’s. Expect very slow updates because I have to think about which characters will be what (and i’ll probably forget about this for a bit). Enjoy ówò
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SCPxDanganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> we’re starting off with our resident ultimate moral compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru as an SCP! god im nervous to post this but in doing it anyways. i’ll add addendums and logs at a later date

* * *

**SCP-8316 “Classroom Perfection” **

** Object Class: Euclid**

SCP-8316 consists of three(3) parts (see SCP-8316-1 through SCP-8316-3).

** SCP-8316-1 **

**Description:** On the outside, SCP-8316-1 is an abandoned one-room schoolhouse located in [DATA REDACTED], Japan. On the inside, SCP-8316-1 is a traditional three(3) story Japanese school with all of it’s windows boarded up. Much like SCP-026, SCP-8316-1’s layout makes no sense. Hallways loop, stairs are too short or too long to lead to another floor, lockers and doors seem to disappear and reappear. The school also seems to have an affect on the subjects that go inside. Subjects who have a record of misbehavior recall having feelings of annoyance and sometimes fear; while subjects who are known to be well-behaved recall being excited and jovial. Subjects over twenty-five(25) years of age who enter appear younger than they actually are. In the classrooms there are sometimes unknown writings and unsolvable questions. So far, nothing has been decoded.

** Special Containment Procedures: **

SCP-8316-1 is kept in the surrounding area of Site-78. No more than two(2) armed guards must be on-site to stop unauthorized personnel from entering the area. SCP-8316-1 was first found by the foundation due to the fact that multiple people had gone missing within the surrounding area. Word spread of “an abandoned schoolhouse with a crazy inside”. All non-foundation personnel who have come into contact with SCP-8316-1 is to be given class c-amnestics and all pictures or videos are to be deleted. 

**SCP-8316-2**

**Description:** SCP-8316-2 is a teenage Japanese male, most likely 18. He stands at about 176 cm (5’9”) in height and weighs about 66 kg (146 lbs). He has cropped black hair that is shaved in an undercut, comically large eyebrows, and bright red eyes. On the subject’s right side of the face is a large scar starting from the temple down to the middle of the cheek. SCP-8316-2 states that he has no idea where it came from and has had it for as long as he can remember. Said scar should make the right eye rendered useless, but SCP-8316-2 states that he can see perfectly fine out of it even though it is mostly kept closed. SCP-8316-2 wears a white Gakuran with a badge of unknown origin and a red armband on his left side along with knee-high black combat boots. The armband reads “Public Morals Committee” in Japanese kanji. 

SCP-8316-2 has been shown to be very polite and respectful, often helping foundation members who travel into SCP-8316-1. It seems that SCP-8316-2 is the only thing that can successfully navigate SCP-8316-1. SCP-8316-2 has also been shown to be extremely intelligent, from solving difficult equations in seconds, to memorizing an entire dictionary word for word within 2 1/2 minutes, to learning an entirely new language in a week’s time. He has also shown that he has great knowledge that even foundation personnel and historians don’t know. He’s often seen writing on the chalkboards in classrooms, solving equations in unknown languages and one’s that would seem impossible. 

Despite all that has been stated so far, it should be known that SCP-8316-2 has a temper. The topic of politics, especially former Prime Minister Toranosuke Ishimaru, seem to aggrivate SCP-8316-2; the word ‘genius’ seems to aggrivate him as well. It is extremely discouraged to aggrivate SCP-8316-2 (see Addendum SCP-8316-2-A and Incident Logs).

**Special Containment Procedures:**

There are no special containment procedures needed for SCP-8316-2 due to him being confined to SCP-8316-1.

**SCP-8316-3**

**Description:** SCP-8316-3 is SCP-8316-2’s “rage state”. His appearance changes with this state. SCP-8316-3’s hair is white and the eyes will give off flames. He can materialize what seems to be a kendoka staff or traditional katana out of seemingly nowhere. SCP-8316-3 is almost feral in nature, being very aggressive and uncooperative with foundation personnel. Video and audio logs have shown that SCP-8316-3 will attack when aggravated and has killed over [DATA REDACTED] personnel, D-Class and staff. Although, it has been shown that SCP-8316-3 is reluctant to kill those who have severe mental problems such as post-traumatic stress disorder, those who come from a poor upbringing and will absolutely not harm children. 

While like this, he is practically indestructible. Bullets, gas and sharpened weapons have seemingly no affect on the subject. Video logs have shown that SCP-8316-3’s preferred killing method is decapitation or bludgeoning. After killing, subject will bring the body to an unknown room. It is not known what happens within this room. SCP-8316-3 seems to take pleasure in chasing his victims, often walking at slow speeds while his victim runs. Once the victim has been killed, he will return to SCP-8316-2.


End file.
